


Pancakes and Sunday Mornings

by glassesfame



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ambiguity, Canon?, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Oneshot, Pancakes, innocent!Light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 07:39:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12031245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassesfame/pseuds/glassesfame
Summary: Watari is out, the task force back at home and the two genii alone. Maybe L will throw his morals away and just go with the flow (which may or may not include kissing his pancake-making suspect).





	Pancakes and Sunday Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> I know... I've neglected this fandom for too long... But I'm back (and trying to get my trainwreck of a story Working Backwards to ..... not be a trainwreck?).

“Watari has gone out.” L greeted Light with a blank face. Light greeted L with a grumpy scowl, rolling over and burying his head in his pillow.

The chain jangled when L drew back the curtain, the sun rays flooding in, “As he is gone, there is no one to purchase cakes for me and there is an 87% chance that there is no blueberry cheesecake left over from yesterday. I do not like those odds.”

"What a pity." Light's muffled voice didn't hold an ounce of sympathy, "It must be horrible to wait half an hour for your cake."

L frowned at Light's prone body, the sheets already half-off his torso, his voice dry, "He will not be back until tonight, Light-kun."

“What a shame." The teenager's tone was indicated that it was anything but. Light yawned, and slurred, "Is today Sunday?” 

L raised an eyebrow, irritated that Light was wasting time in bed, "Yes." He gave the chain a yank, expecting resistance but was surprised as Light simply let himself be dragged off the bed.

“I need to brush my teeth.” He mumbled, his brown eyes, like caramel, half-lidded, giving L a sleepy glare.

"Light-kun knows that I need my sugar dose quite early in the morning."

The brunette sighed and picked himself off the floor. He didn’t even bother to adjust the rumpled sheets on the bed, slouching to the bathroom. L's eyes widened by a fraction, watching the back of the retreating teenager. Light was usually anal about these things. He ironed his shirts, kept their room was as neat as an unused hotel room, he fussed when there was a wrinkle in the sheet. And now he was in the bathroom brushing his teeth while the bed was in this state? Now he would have to make the bed. L hated the mess as well, but usually, he had people to pick up after him,  and tidying up wasn't the role of the greatest detective in the world. Mentally cursing Light, he tried to smooth over the sheets, fluff the pillows and straighten the blankets. 

L hated the mess as well, but usually, he had people to pick up after him. Tidying up wasn't the role of the greatest detective in the world. Mentally cursing Light, he tried to smooth over the sheets, fluff the pillows and straighten the blankets. Argh. The bed was still rumpled. L set about trying to fix it. And then trying to fix the sheets that he had twisted. And then trying to fix the pillow he accidentally stepped on. And then trying -

"Stop moving, L!" 

Suitably chastised, L shuffled over to the bathroom door and pushed his way in. Light was brushing his teeth in front of the mirror, another hand running through his hair. He spat into the sink, rinsed his mouth and looked up, "What?"

"I'm hungry."

Rolling his eyes dramatically, Light huffed loudly, "Fine. I'll make you breakfast."

"Now?"

"Yes, now." The other man's tone was irritated, he rubbed his bleary eyes and marched to the door, hair uncombed.

The black eyebrow almost disappeared into L’s hairline, "Light-kun is not commencing his normal morning routine?"

"Do you want breakfast or not?" Light stopped, hand on the door frame.

"Light-kun is acting strangely." L said, his thumb going up to his lips, scanning his suspect up and down.

"Pray tell." L would never admit it but the pure exasperation on his face really made the seventeen-year-old genius look adorable.

"Light-kun usually spends at 7 minutes, give or take 5 seconds, in the bathroom every morning and never goes out in his pyjamas. What have you done? What are you hiding?"

"God, L." Light grabbed the chain and dragged the unwilling detective behind him, "Do you have to be so paranoid?"

"Evading the question." L snapped back.

"You're insufferable!"

"Still evading the question!"

Their voices echoed along the corridor, their figures reflected in the wide windows next to them. The sun was beginning to rise, a greyish light flooding the hallway. The buildings were silhouetted against the skyline, dark and menacing. The two genii didn't notice, too busy bickering back and forth. Finally, Light crossed his arms defensively across his chest, stopping suddenly. L bumped into his back, blinking at Light curiously as the younger man ducked his head, not meeting his eyes, "Who cares anyway? It's just you and me. I don't have to look presentable. It's not like you care."

"The task force and your father don't care. Watari doesn't care." L replied, sticking his hands into his pockets and slouching.

"But they expect me to care! My father would -" Light stopped himself forcefully, his eyes suddenly bitter. He had taken a step forwards, but caught himself, moving away from L as if he had burned him, "Forget it."

He turned and continued on his way as if nothing had happened. L let the corner of his lip curl up and remarked coolly, "I am flattered that Light-kun feels so comfortable with me."

"Shut up." Light turned his head quickly away but not quickly enough that L didn't see the bright spots of colours on this cheeks. L smirked. Light was easy to read, so L doubted if he was lying. THe teenager was very uptight and L did feel a... warmth when Light relaxed around him or when Light smiled at him genuinely. 

Lost in thought, they both walked in silence to the kitchen, the only sound being the padding of their bare feet on the polished wooden floor.

L broke the silence as they entered the wide glossy kitchen, the surface of the countertop gleaming. He cleared his throat, "What are you making?"

 

“Pancakes.” Light answered shortly, opening the fridge and grabbing the milk carton, his other hand juggling two eggs. Closing the fridge with his back, he tossed his hair out of his eyes, rolling up the sleeves of his pyjamas, putting the ingredients down on the table. L trailed after him, the pans clattering as Light opened and closed drawers, searching for what he needed.

"Pancakes?" L felt a hint of excitement bubbling up.

"Watari mentioned he made pancakes for you on Sundays." Light shrugged nonchalantly, his face impassive. But L knew him well enough to see the crinkle of his eyes and the slight tug on his lip.

"Light-kun and Watari are both very thoughtful." L drew up one of the white kitchen chairs and crouched on it. His bare toes were chilled by the cool plastic. The kitchen was spacious, one side dominated by huge floor length windows, providing the two men with a brilliant view over the city. It was decorated in shades of black, white and grey, designed in a modern style. L gazed at his reflection in the window, dark pondering eyes staring back. Watari hadn't been making pancakes recently and L had started to miss it, even if it wasn't as sweet as he liked. He was startled out of his thoughts when the chain pulled and the stove clicked, flickering on with a cool blue flame.

 

Light turned it off, leaving the frying pan resting on the stovetop. Everything was assembled on the counter and Light was staring at L expectantly, one hand holding a wooden spoon, "Can you measure out the flour and sugar for me? Sift it into the yellow bowl on the side. I'll deal with the liquids."

A large mixing bowl clanked down on the counter while Light turned pouring the milk into a measuring cylinder. L watched his honey eyes narrow in concentration, feeling his heart skip a beat.

"L! Did you hear what I just said?"

Snapping to attention, L quickly began his task, though he kept wanting to sneak glances at the other man. He had never really seen Light in this way before. Light had always been so hard and defensive and a challenge that seeing him with flour in his hair, in his pyjamas, hair tousled and eyes bright left him speechless. He was stunning. The grey sky was beginning to clear and the sun streamed into the kitchen, highlighting the golden tint in his suspect's hair. His face was soft, his lip pushed out slightly. For once, Light seemed completely unaware of his surroundings, and he looked human for once, his body relaxed. When he was around Watari or the task force, he always held himself rigidly, tightly coiled, and acted so sharply that L sometimes wondered how he didn't cut himself. 

 

 

The greatest detective in the world didn't realize he was aimlessly waving an empty sieve around until his Kira suspect turned and raised an eyebrow at him, "If you want something more to do, you should have just asked me, instead of making a mess."

Oh. L looked down and his feet were covered by a light sprinkling of flour and sugar. Luckily, the majority was in the bowl. Light huffed fondly, reaching out and taking the sieve. L felt his hand covered by another warm one, and butterflies swerved in his stomach, crashing around and making him feel lightheaded. A small smile curved Light's lips, "Concentrate."

L only nodded dumbly, a pang of loss coming over him as Light moved away, mixing the dry ingredients with the liquids, using a beater. The sound of its whirling filled the air and L leant against the counter, the chain hanging loosely between them. The beater spluttered, and the mixture sloshed over the rim of the bowl, droplets flying through the air. Light scowled, turning the setting down and pulling the beater out of the bowl, rapping it sharply against the side, "Damn it."Time slowed down as he turned around, a drop of batter under his eye, another dollop on the side of his mouth

Time slowed down as he turned around, a drop of batter under his eye, another dollop on the side of his mouth. Moving unconsciously, L stepped forward, reaching out and smudging away the batter from under the teenager's eye, using his other hand to tilt the other's chin up towards his face. The impact of what he was doing didn't hit him until his thumb was on Light's cheek, and they were eye to eye, chest to chest. L froze, his heart suddenly racing. He was close enough to the other man to feel the gentle rise and fall of his chest.

"L..." Light's voice was husky. It sent shivers up and down both their spines.

L was entranced the Light's pale pink lips, slightly opened, they looked the strawberry glazing on his favourite cake, and he had a longing to taste them, to see if they were as sweet as they looked. The raven haired man moved closer, and he could feel the puffs of hot breath from Light's lips. An electrical tingling was thrumming through him, a thrill from seeing Light's eyes widen, his brown eyes clear and flecked with gold. He really wanted to taste those lips. Wanted it more than strawberry cake. Wanted it more than solving a case. Wanted it more than anything else in a long time.

He closed the distance between them.

It was barely a brushing of their lips, a butterfly kiss, and L watched Light's eyelashes flutter up and down, the soft and rough texture of his lips against his. The teenager's body was so warm and L was acutely aware of the inch that separated their clothed bodies. It could have been an hour, it could have been a second that light press of lips together, and dizziness flooded both men.

L drew back, keeping his dark eyes firmly fixed on Light, watching the light pink seep onto the student's face. His thumb automatically found its way to his lips, and he mused about how cute Light looked when he was flustered. And then Light averted his eyes and the moment, so fragile, broke. He pushed the detective away and turned back to the mixing bowl, but L could see the bright red of the back of his neck and ears. A giddiness bubbled through L, and he felt light and invincible. His hand shot out and grabbed Light's wrist.

"What-"

L's mouth covered his, and this time it was anything but gentle.

Light let out a muffled cry of surprise as L pulled them together, the brunette's arms snaking around the older man's torso, pressing their chests together. They could both feel the heat radiating off of each other, and L stepped forward, one leg between Light's thighs, pinning the younger man to the counter. It was sloppy, they were both too eager, but this was Light that L was kissing, Light who was all hard lines typing into the computer, Light who looked at him and seemed to see through him.

His hands were roaming and slipped under his suspect's top, long fingers trailing over caramel skin, up against a smooth strong back. Light kissed him feverishly, heatedly in response, fisting his hands in soft black hair, nibbling the bottom of L's lip gently. L moaned into his mouth and tried to mould their bodies together, to pull them together until they were one being, twined them together forever.

Bang. 

The two men jumped apart, turning to look at the source of the loud noise. The frying pan had fallen off the stove top. L's heart was about to tear out of his chest, and he looked back at Light, his face flushed, lips swollen. Brown eyes stared back at him, shocked and confused. L cleared his throat, glancing back awkwardly.

Light let out a breathless, strained laugh, still trapped between the counter and L's body. His whole body was tense, on edge, as if he was readying himself to react, to fight or to run. They both knew that this was something deadly. Something that could kill them both. Light's gaze was unwavering, even if his cheeks were pink. There was a longing in his eyes though, a longing for L to accept him, for them... for them... to have a future together. L felt his heart squeeze, seeing the hope in the younger man's face, seeing all the possibilities. 

They were still so close and L could see emotions ripple over Light's face, could count each freckle on his nose. His brown eyes were hesitant and his tone was sharp when he asked, "Do you still want breakfast?"

It was a loaded question. Did L want what Light had made for him? L stiffened as his face was scanned, each movement documented. Behind that pretty face, Yagami Light's razor sharp mind whirled, trying to see the extent of trust L held for him.

"Only with extra sugar, whipped cream and maple syrup." L replied. He kept his tone light and his hands steady, straightening up slightly. 

As he continued to keep his bland face, he was looking Light up and down, trying to gauge his reaction. The teenager furrowed his brow, biting the bottom of his lip thoughtfully. The uncertainty show through his eyes. L reached out and cupped the other's cheek, comparing his long pale fingers to the honey strands which he twirled between his fingers.

The younger man recognized something in L's eyes and let out another bark of laughter, except this time, he had relaxed. He leant towards L. The great detective froze, wondering what he was about to do. But the young man only pecked his cheek sweetly before extracting himself from L's grip, moving towards the counter with the mixing bowl in hand. L slumped in relief, words hanging between them, and felt a bead of warmth filling his chest as Light threw a glance at him, a tentative smile on his face.

Light poured the batter into the pan easily with a flick of his wrist, swirling the pan around to spread the mixture evenly. L stood there by the counter, his hands in his pocket as the batter turned golden in the pan, the smell wafting towards him. He watched Light flip the pancake in the air. After a few minutes, Light carried two plates over, setting it down carefully on the table. He turned to the dark haired silent man, teasing, "You eating yet? I don't want you to get hypoglycemic on me."

For the first time in a long time, something resembling a real smile curved across L's face. He strolled over to the table and grabbed Light's chin, tilting it up suddenly for a short fierce kiss.

Maybe he could worry about where this was going later. Maybe he could enjoy what he had now.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading! Kudos and comments make me happy!


End file.
